A Fresh Start
by YumaCrafter
Summary: Yulie, a young and mysterious Inkling-Octoling hybrid tries to find her place in a world where Inklings and Octolings are enemies. With only a minor memory of someone dear to her, she stumbles upon Agent 3 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon and is soon roped into a fight against the Octarian menace; with DJ Octavio in the front of the assault.


**Prologue**  
_Run_

A young kid makes her way towards a skate-park, on the verge of hyperventilating as she runs through the abandoned location as fast as she can. However, upon looking back she ends up tripping, sending her tumbling down to the ground with her dress ripping at the bottom as she attempts to catch herself. Blue and green ink go flying above her head as she scrambles to get back up

"Can't get caught, can't get caught!" She tells herself, her gray eyes wide in fear as she runs to an open field, "I gotta get out of-!"

A glob of blue-ish green ink hits her directly in the back, causing searing pain to go through her spine as she cries out in agony. She is sent to the ground once again as the ink acts as a weight on her legs. The girl manages to turn herself around to see two green colored Octolings, a boy and a girl, staring down at her with dead eyes; a lone Inkling in this god awful place.

"W-Wait- Jerry? Me-Melissa?" The Inkling stutters, looking between the two Octolings in horror as she recognizes them, "w-what are you doing?!"

"Terminating you, the '_Hybrid_'." The boy, Jerry, says with an emotionless voice, his eyes barely seen behind red tinted glasses. "You are to be destroyed."

"An Octoling and Inkling _Hybrid_ is a disgusting waste of space." Melissa says in a similarly monotone voice as she aims a blaster right at her heart, "you are not an Octoling, nor an Inkling, Yulie."

The young hybrid widens her eyes as the Octoling girl states along with the boy, "you are a _**Freak**_."

"_STOP!_"

The two Octolings back away as another Octoling comes down on them, putting herself in front of the injured hybrid as the two stare bewildered at her, "you will not harm her!"

"H-Heather?!" The young girl squeaks, looking up at the blue Octoling that came to her rescue in awe, "_How_ did you find me?!"

The Octoling, Heather, smirks as she looks back at the younger kid, "I always know where you are, lil' sis. That, and I saw these two after you, so I just had to follow the corrupted ink."

"Corrupted Ink?" Yulie questions her older sister briefly, before the two Octoling soldiers get their attention once more./span/p  
"What are you doing, Heather?" Melissa asks in that same monotone voice, though there seems to be a crack in it as her eyes widened behind the dark lens, "she's an enemy!"

"A freak! Not an Inkling nor Octoling!" Jerry cuts in, his Octo Shot at the ready as they take a step closer.

Heather glares daggers at the duo before her eyes soften in sadness, "Mel, Jerry, what happened to you two?" The Octolings flinch back, as if struck by an unseen force at her words, "you two used to be so close to us. Our best friends!" Heather lowers her weapon in favor of stepping forward, her tone getting higher the more she speaks, "you were the ones that told Yulie she's perfect the way she is! What happened?!"

She sounded so broken, so hurt over the betrayal that even Yulie flinches at it. The two Octolings back away, almost in fear as their hands begin to shake, Yulie can even see Melissa's eyes changing between her normal magenta to their current green color. However, the strain on her mind is too much as she unexpectedly shouts and charges at Heather, making the blue Octoling gasp and raise her weapon in shock as she shoots her, knocking the crazed octopus backwards into Jerry.

Yulie squeaks again as her sister turns to her immediately, reaching a hand out to help her up while shooting the acidic ink off of her, "You can't stay here, Yulie, it's too dangerous. You have to get out of here!"

"B-But-" Yulie chokes up as she realizes what her sister is asking her, "w-what about you, s-sis?"

"I'll be fine, Yulie." Heather tells her, smiling despite the tears in her eyes that she knows her little sister can see are threatening to spill, "I'll follow you once I know you're safe."

Yulie bites her lip, her hair falling in front of her face as she tries to speak, "b-but, I-I don't want you getting hurt."

Heather sighs as she looks her sister in the eyes, "Listen to me Yulie." Yulie starts to open her mouth but closes it upon seeing the serious expression on her sister's face, "you are a miracle. Father and I both knew that and so should you. No matter where you go, just know that whatever happens, I love you."

Yulie can feel tears in her eyes as she notices the two Octolings starting to get their bearings. "Heather..." She doesn't get a chance to say any more as Melissa manages to get to her feet again and shoots a warning shot at them, making Heather grab her sister as they dodge out of the way. "Where will I go?!"

"I don't know," Heather admits as she raises her weapon towards the opposing Octolings, "but anywhere that isn't here is good enough."

Yulie looks like she wants to say something else, but seeing the very serious expression on her sister's face makes her swallow it back, "alright, please be safe!"

"I'll try." Heather murmurs before charging at their enemies, Yulie rushing back to escape while she kept them busy.

Yulie manages to get through some of the more intricate ruins, jumping over debris and going into squid form to phase through rusty gates. With a quick pace, she attempts to make as much distance from herself and the two soldiers.

Her eyes, however, fails to see the dark figure behind the walls. She looks over the cliff edge into a city area, and the moment she turns her back, the figure comes out of the shadows with a Splat Charger fully loaded and aims it right at her back as they shoot with careful precision.

Her gray eyes go wide as the shot of ink hits right where the acid was eating away at her skin, striking the nerves along her spine as she falls forward. She blacks out long before her head even hits the ground as her mind goes completely blank.

**Good start? I hope so.**

This fic will be starting just before Splatoon 2 and all the way through the main campaign (Making mentions to the first one at times) and through the entirety of Octo-Expansion. So, spoilers are bound to happen.

_Anyway..._

**Yuma Crafter, Signing Out~!**


End file.
